1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to the field of radiant energy, and more specifically, to semiconductor systems for invisible radiant energy responsive electric signaling.
2. Description of the Related Art
Radiation detectors are vital to both scientific research and national security. In scientific research, radiation detectors allow precise monitoring of nuclear decay, cosmic radiation or reactions in a particle accelerator. National security applications include detection of smuggled nuclear material or nuclear weapons.
Solid-state spark chambers, also known as semiconductor radiation detectors, are both compact and easily used. Exposing a semiconductor to radiation produces free electrons and holes in the semiconductor. The existence of these electron-hole pairs indicates the presence of radiation, while the number of electron-hole pairs is proportional to the energy of the radiation. Under the influence of an electric field, the electrons and holes travel to electrodes on either side of the semiconductor radiation detector, resulting in a measurable voltage pulse VP.
Efforts have been made in to the prior art to enhance the quality and expand the utility of solid-state spark chambers. These efforts have been limited to modification of the composition and structure of the semiconductor.